Various types of helicopter rescue devices have hitherto been proposed such as a net mounted to arms extending from the underside of a helicopter, as is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,000 issued Feb. 12, 1980 to David G. Dalziel.
Another prior art rescue device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,868 issued Jan. 13, 1976 to C. P. Smith, Jr. This patent describes a gondola supported by a helicopter in which the gondola is stabilized with respect to the exterior wall of a building so that people trapped within the building can be removed and lowered to the ground.
Yet another prior art rescue device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,847 issued Jan. 29, 1976 to P. Bentivegna, which describes a helicopter having a fuselage with a floor that has an opening therethrough. A rescue capsule is operably connected to the helicopter by cable and winches.
Other prior art patents of interest include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,113,207 issued Sept. 12, 1978 to David G. Dalziel; 2,738,939 issued Mar. 20, 1956 to F. M. Johnson; 2,942,816 issued June 28, 1960 to P. E. Dostie; 2,953,330 issued Sept. 20, 1960 to Lysak; 3,072,371 issued Jan. 8, 1963 to Doyle; and French Pat. No. 2,387,051.
The above noted patents are mentioned as being representative of the prior art and other pertinent references may exist. None of these patents are deemed to affect the patentability of the present claimed invention.
In contrast to the prior art, the present invention provides a platform extended outwardly from the front of the helicopter to enable successive persons to walk or crawl from a (burning) structure directly into a door or hatchway at the front of the helicopter. Anchoring means may be provided to enable the free end of the platform to be rested on or hooked over, for example, a window sill. An accordian type of canopy may also be provided to shield the escaping persons from the helicopter's down drafts and any flames escaping from the structure.